


Sweetcheeks

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Car Sex, Cold Weather, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Jeep Sex, Mechanic reader, Nervous Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles Stilinski Gives Oral Sex, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Winter, roscoe breaking down, sex on the hood of the car, stiles gives you his hoodie, stiles stilinski x reader - Freeform, stiles' jeep breaking down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16962390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Request from tumblr on anon: Can I get a Stiles Stilinski one shot where Roscoe won't start up and he gets help from the reader who's dad is a mechanic and he taught her everything he knows??? I'm sorry if it's a weird request. You just don't hear much about female mechanics and I felt like they needed some representation





	Sweetcheeks

Finally, it was the weekend but of course, Beacon Hills wasn't quiet, not in the slightest. Stiles had just rushed to get himself dressed, ready to head over to Scott's house, after receiving a calling saying they were having a pack meeting. He took his phone off of the charge and grabbed his wallet and keys, shouting goodbye to his dad he quickly left.

Jumping into his jeep he started it up, having some difficulty, he slammed his head against the steering wheel, "Come on Roscoe" Stiles groaned against the wheel, as he continued to turn his key, the engine turned over but kept chugging.

On the last turn of the key, before he was about to give up his jeep finally started, Stiles sighed in relief pulling out of his driveway. He tried to ignore the way that Roscoe pulled back, with every gear shift, but it was beginning to grate on his last nerve, he hoped you were at Scotts.

What with your dad teaching you everything he knew about cars, you were always the perfect person to go to. It had thankfully been a long time ago that Stiles had been forced to use duct tape, you always did the work for free, only ever asking him to buy the parts, which of course he was more than happy to do.

It didn't hurt that you were possibly the hottest person on the planet, Stiles always found that he was somehow more awkward than usual in front of you.

Flashback

He remembered the first time they had met you, Scott, Stiles, Lydia and Allison had been in his jeep on the way to find Jackson. When his car had broken down, the others had gone ahead, walking to search for him while Stiles stayed by his jeep, waiting for the breakdown service to arrive.

He remembered being in complete shock when you had climbed out of the truck, not expecting a woman to be his saviour, not that it bothered him in the slightest, other than the fact that he could hardly speak. You were in your coveralls, grease on your face and clothes, and he wasn't sure he had ever seen anything more beautiful in his whole life.

"What's the problem sweetcheeks?" you had asked him with a wide smile, and that smile of yours was soon driving him crazy, though he was almost certain that it was on purpose.

He had smiled the best he could back but he knew it had come off as shy as he felt, but the weight of how much this would cost him was weighing heavy on his mind. "Honestly, I don't have a clue. Would you mind just towing me home, I guess I'll have to work it out" he had sighed truthfully.

And you had given him that look that you still give him, "Don't be soft, I'll take a look" you had smiled again, "Do you go to school at Beacon Hills high?" you had asked, pushing up the hood of his jeep. Tossing your bag down beside your feet, pushing the hood latch so it stayed up and out of her way.

Stiles watched you reach into your bag, pulling out a few tools you bent back over his jeep. "Uh yeah, yeah, I go there, why?" Stiles questioned a little nervously, you had giggled pulling back to look at him.

"Don't worry I'm not a murderer" you had winked at him, causing him to laugh a little, before you continued, "It's just I'm just new around here, I could do with making some friends. So would you mind introducing me to some people? Or is that a little weird" you had asked, looking up from the hood with a cute look on your face.

Stiles smiled at you then, "Of course I will, It's the least that I can do. What's your name by the way?" he had asked, shifting a little closer to you. He noticed you blush but he didn't say anything, not wanting to embarrass you.

"Y/N Y/L/N, what's yours?" you asked ducking back under the hood again.

"Nice to meet you Y/N, Stiles Stilinski" he'd smiled, extending his hand to you.

"Not sure you wanna shake this Stiles" you grinned, shaking your hand at him, rather than taking his hand, making sure you showed him the grease coating your hands.

"Guess your right about that" he had smiled, standing close to you and looking into his jeep to see what you were doing in there.

"Now, for the bad news, I'm gonna need to take the jeep back to the garage, so my dad and I can look it over together" you had said to him bluntly, but he could tell that you felt bad about telling him what was wrong. You jumped in again before he could speak, "But don't worry, I'm sure we can fix it and everything, I can try and have it done for school Monday. And you can come to pick it up from my dad's garage, if that's okay?" you had said lightly, Stiles couldn't help himself, he had pulled you into a tight hug before you could even react.

And it had gone from there, just that one night and he had been friends with you ever since. The next day he had done what you asked, and introduced you to the pack and told you about a lot of the people around school, who to trust and who to go nowhere near.

End Of Flashback

You sat at the McCall's table only slightly listening to the pack talk about the latest threat, because like Stiles you were just human, there were so many other things going on with your family, and down at the garage that you had running through your mind, that you were finding it hard to concentrate on the supernatural ones.

Allison put a hand on your arm, making you look over at her not realising she had been speaking to you. "Are you okay? You kinda zoned out there" Allison asked with a gentle smile.

Which you returned thinking of what to tell her for the best, "I'm good, I think I'm just gonna go get some air" you said simply, quickly pushing the chair out from the table, missing the worried and curious looks you received from the table full of your friends.

You grabbed your coat from the hook by the door and quickly stepped out into the front yard, pulling your coat tighter around your body, the early morning air was seriously cold, it was practically freezing, and the frost was thick in the air with it being this time of year.

You sighed slowly doing laps of the front garden, looking mostly at your feet, the last few months with the pack and home life had been a complete nightmare. At least at the garage, you could breathe, get to work on cars no one would bother you and the day would just drain away, in the best way possible. No worries were big enough to affect you when you were under the hood.

You looked up hearing a car close by, you smiled wide when Stiles waved at you as he parked his jeep up in Scott's driveway. You slowly walked over to him, trying not to seem too eager, you climbed into the passenger seat as he shut off his engine and he turned to look at you. "Well, hello stranger" you smiled at him, rubbing vigorously at your arms.

"Hello back, little ice pop, what are you doing out there exactly? It's freezing!" Stiles asked, visibly shivering as the cold air filled his car. He leaned into the back of his jeep, pulling out a spare jumper and he handed it to you. "Here take this" he groaned, pulling his own coat tighter around himself, rubbing his own arms.

He quickly turned on the engine again, turning the heat up to full as you pulled on his jumper, "Thanks Stiles" you smiled fondly, trying not to make it obvious as you inhaled his scent that was completely surrounding you. "I just needed to get out of there, I guess I didn't think too much about the cold, It's just between the problems at home and the pack problems and meetings. Well, I guess it's just, that haven't had time to work on any cars or just have any me time, so I'm just a little down I guess" you sighed a little sadly, fiddling with your fingers in your lap.

Stiles watched you carefully, realising that he had never seen you like this before. You had always managed to keep your cool, at least in front of other people, maybe it was because normally you had your outlet and that gave him an idea. "Well if you're interested I might have some work for you" Stiles grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

You playfully rolled your eyes at him, "I thought I told you to get Roscoe checked regularly" you smiled despite yourself because of how adorable he looked right now, his cheeks went a little pink at your words. He looked like he had that first day you'd met each other, "I'm kidding Stiles, well kind of. But what's wrong this time" you smiled eyes flicking over to his.

Stiles relaxed a little noting that you at least weren't annoyed, "Well, I guess the main problem, this morning at least is the bunny hopping down the road" Stiles sighed, because he had no idea what that could mean for his precious jeep.

You put a gentle hand on his arm, "I won't lie to you Stiles, it doesn't sound good, but let me get a look before you start worrying too much. Besides, you know I can fix it. I'll just tell Scott we'll be back later" you winked pulling out your phone, you typed a quick text to Scott and explained that you and Stiles had to sort out a problem with the jeep. And that you would be back tonight once it was hopefully fixed.

"Are you sure they won't need us?" Stiles asked, shifting into his driving position again.

"Trust me, they'll be fine. They're just planning right now, well from what I was listening to at least" you chuckled a little, pulling on your seatbelt and snuggling into his sweatshirt against the window, as Stiles pulled out of the driveway again and drove towards yours and your father's garage.

You turned the radio on low wincing when the police scanner came through the speakers, "Crap sorry, I was just listening on the way over. Needed it a little louder with the jeep hopping" Stiles explained apologetically, and switched back over to the normal radio.

"Don't worry about it" you smiled, turning down the volume slightly and putting the radio on.

You both sat in a comfortable silence as Stiles drove you to your garage, and you quickly felt what he was talking about, especially when the jeep picked up speed. "Damn, you weren't kidding" you half laughed half groaned as you were both bounced around.

Finally, you both arrived outside, "Wait here" you sighed as you climbed out of the car and out into the cold air once more. You groaned moving the gate too one side, you could only hope your dad had left the heating on before he left last night. You were gonna need it, it was getting a little later in the day and with it being early afternoon, you were hoping that it would have warmed up by now, but no luck so far.

You grinned once you got the garage door open, feeling the heat practically hit you in the face, you waved Stiles inside. Once he had gotten the jeep inside you quickly closed the door behind him so that you didn't let in too much cold air.

Stiles slowly opened the door, probably thinking about the cold but once it was open he jumped down quickly. "Shit its nice in here" he grinned as you tossed him his sweatshirt back.

"Yeah I know, thank god" you smiled, quickly stripping down to your strappy top and pushing up the hood of the jeep again.

"Can I help somehow?" Stiles asked a little awkwardly, as he stepped to your side in just his black t-shirt, leaning over his jeep too, with his hands beside yours as he watched your hands work over the engine and various other parts that he recognised.

"No, I'm good sweetcheeks" you smiled fondly, as a memory popped into your mind. You flicked your eyes over to meet him, not missing the shake of his head or subtle roll of his eyes. "Hey, don't give me that look, you love it really" you chuckled, bumping your hip against his.

"Oh yeah, I love it" he groaned sarcastically, but he couldn't stop the smile and before long he was bumping your hip gently back.

"Hey! I'm busy here" you laughed, it went on like that for a while, laughing and joking while you looked over the jeep.

"Oh crap" you groaned finding out just what was wrong with the jeep.

"Crap what? What is it?" Stiles asked a little worried.

"I'm sorry Stiles, it looks like your gonna need a new transmission," you said apologetically, although logically you knew that it wasn't your fault. Before he could speak you spoke again, "It's too late right now, but I can probably get a decent part from the scrap yard in town tomorrow" you said hopefully, as you dropped the hood back down carefully and turned to look at him.

He tossed his head back with a groan, "It's one thing after another with this car" Stiles murmured more to himself.

You sent a quick text to your dad, asking him to check out the junkyard he was heading to for work see if they had the right part anywhere, as he had a key and he should have been close by at this time, thanks to knowing the owner so well.

You smiled at him tucking your phone back into your pocket, and you tugged one of Stiles' hands, he begrudgingly followed you, you pulled him over to the sofa across from where the jeep sat, and you helped him sit down, Stiles looked at you with an exasperated sigh as you sat down beside him. "I know, but that's why you've got me" you assured him, leaning back against one arm of the sofa, as Stiles did the same thing on the other side so that you were now facing each other.

You pulled off your boots and got comfy, you heard Stiles chuckle so you looked down at him at the other end. "What?" you asked with a small laugh.

"You've got a little something there" he smiled, pointing at his own forehead but as he pulled his hand back you laughed.

"So do you now" you snorted, sitting up and grabbing the tissues from beside his head, "Here" you giggled, you breathing a little faster thanks to the laughter. You settled between his legs on your knees, and dabbed gently at his head, trying to avoid looking at him too much but of course, you failed miserably.

Suddenly he gently grabbed hold of your wrist, you looked down questionably into his eyes, swallowing the lump that had formed in your throat. "Thank you Y/N, for everything" he whispered his voice slightly huskier than usual.

You smiled at him a little shyly, "Anytime, sweetcheeks" you giggled watching him roll his eyes at you, and he tossed his head back onto the arm of the sofa behind him. You squirmed a little watching his strong neck stretch out, with your lip between your teeth you had to sit on your hands to stop yourself from touching him.

Stiles sat up confusion on his face, "You okay Y/N? Are you hot or something?" he questioned, you just shook your head muttering a small no. He gently took the tissue from your hand, with a shrug of his shoulders and started to wipe your forehead.

Although you wobbled a little because you were still hovering awkwardly on your hands, the closer he got the more you wobbled and his tongue slipped over his lips in concentration.

Your eyes couldn't help but follow his tongue, you pulled your hands out from under you to steady yourself on his thighs as he continued to carefully wipe the grease from your face. Sitting in between his legs was becoming a little distracting. Especially as you watched his eyes carefully, following them as they drifted down to your own, "There, much better" he smiled clearing his throat.

You hadn't missed how his voice had suddenly become just a little deeper, as he tucked some hair behind your ear, while his tongue ran over his bottom lip. The two of you had been denying the sexual tension between you for as long as you had known each other, even though everyone in the pack had brought it up, but it was getting harder and harder to deny whatever was between you anymore.

"I should probably get going, you know, get walking" Stiles smiled his fingers lingering on your cheek.

You nodded in agreement, as you swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in your throat, unsure if you could even speak. "I, uh yeah. I could come with you" you offered quietly, not realising that you had edged a little closer to him between his legs.

"Or I could just..." Stiles whispered closer to you, closer than he had ever been before.

"Stay" You interrupted, just as quietly, quickly swallowing your nerves you pressed your lips to his.

Stiles sucked in a breath as soon as your lips touched and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you as close as he could in this position. With you above him you were a little high for you both to be comfortable, so he helped you into his lap with no complaint from you, your legs easily slotted either side of his hips. While one of your hands held onto his shoulder, and the other ran through the hair at the back of his head.

The kiss was slow and careful, and much different than you had expected. He kept you tight to him with one arm around your waist, while the other hand wrapped into your hair. Stiles gently nipped at your bottom lip, and you smiled into the kiss when his tongue ran across the same place as his teeth had just left.

You whimpered as Stiles' teeth practically sank into your lip, thanks to the knock at the large metal door. "Sorry" Stiles sighed in a whisper, running his thumb over the mark. You almost got lost in him again, until another knock sounded, reminding you why you had stopped in the first place.

"It's okay, I better get that" you smiled. giggling a little as you squirmed out of his lap, he regretfully let you go, you looked back and noticed him watching you walk away.

You opened the side door to the garage, rather than the big door which honestly was meant more for cars. "Hey dad" you grinned seeing the object in his hands.

"Hey princess, got you something. If you're still up to it tonight?" Your dad smiled handing you the alternator, "Or did you want some help?" he asked as a little bit of an afterthought.

"I'm good, Stiles is keeping me company" you grinned examining the object in your hands.

Your dad smiled at that, "Okay, well you know where I am if you need me. Don't stay out too late" he sighed, pulling you into a hug. He let you go and head off with a wave.

You rolled your eyes fondly at him as you waved back, closing the door shivering at the cold air outside met you again. You had forgotten you were only wearing your strappy top until you walked back inside and were enveloped by the warmth again. "So, I've got some good news! Looks like I can fit that part now" you grinned showing Stiles the alternator your dad had just handed you.

"Seriously? You are a lifesaver Y/N. Do you want any help?" he asked sweetly, getting up from the sofa and pushing up the hood for you, even though you were sure he knew the answer to that.

"Thanks but I'll be okay" you smiled, unable to stop yourself from watching his arms as they pushed the hood up, and his t-shirt lifted above his waist, showing a small teasing slither of his perfect skin. "Sweetcheeks" you added with a smirk, bursting into laughter when he groaned and poked you in the ribs. "Stop it! Or I'm gonna drop this" you laughed as he continued to poke your ribs.

His smile when he stopped an held up his hands in fake surrender, could have melted your entire resolve, but you had work to do so for now at least he would have to wait. "Okay, okay. You win, but have you got your overalls around anywhere? I can grab them for you" Stiles offered thoughtfully.

You inwardly groaned, remembering all of the clothes and overalls you had were at home in the wash, as you hadn't really planned to work on any cars today. "No, its okay thanks, I just remembered all of my work clothes are at home. Oh well, I'll figure something else out" you smirked, not bothering to look at him as you pulled off your t-shirt and throwing it his way.

"Wha, what are you doing?" Stiles asked nervously as your strappy top fell from his shoulder.

"Well Stiles, I can't get the only clothes I've got with me get dirty can I" you smirked cheekily, watching as his eyes bulged a little as you popped the button of your jeans, he hadn't noticed you had even taken your shoes off until now.

"Y-yeah, that's a smart idea. Really smart" he muttered, his eyes roaming your body, but he tried to act as casual as he could. Awkwardly leaning against the side of his jeep, watching you and trying to keep his eyes on your face. You awkwardly pulled off your jeans, having to hold yourself upright slightly on the jeep. Once you had successfully pulled your jeans off and tossed them onto the sofa, you quickly pulled on your boots again.

"Safty first" you winked, you turned to look at him, watching his mouth drop open as you slowly bent over and pulled your boots back on. You acted like you hadn't noticed his reaction to you, and you all but ignored him as you got comfortable and started removing the old alternator.

Your back arched naturally as you worked, you heard Stiles groan as you put your weight mostly on one leg. You turned to look at him over your shoulder, "Hey Stiles everything okay?" you asked innocently trying to keep a straight face, as you watched his eyes quickly flick from your ass up to your eyes, with a slightly guilty look on his face.

He nodded at you with his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, all good" he replied a little louder and more rushed than he had meant to.

"Okay then. Hey, could you grab me a bottle of water from the fridge? Please" you asked simply as you bent back over the car, finally getting the part free and dropping it to the floor. You grabbed the new alternator and set about fixing that into place.

Stiles cleared his throat, and you smiled to yourself knowing he couldn't see you. He was so cute when he was nervous. "I uh. Yeah sure" Stiles said heading over to the other side of the room.

He was back moments later, "Here" he offered, handing you the bottle. You smiled at him, grabbed the towel from your tool bag and wiped your hands off a little, taking the bottle from him you unscrewed the cap and took large gulps, until you were satisfied then you placed the bottle on the ground.

"Thanks, almost done" you promised, bending back over the car and continuing to fix the new alternator into place.

You gasped a little suddenly, which caused your head to nearly bump into the battery when Stiles pressed his body up against yours. You shivered as he pressed his lips to the bottom of your back, as his long fingers ran up your ribs the warmth causing goosebumps to form on your skin.

"Have you nearly finished yet, sweetcheeks" Stiles chuckled huskily, continuing his way up your back as he cupped your breasts in his hands, his thumbs swiping over your covered nipples.

You wanted to roll your eyes but you couldn't do anything except whimper for a moment, "Yeah, I- uh I almost got it" you stuttered slightly, "But that, is not helping" you practically whimpered, pushing your ass back into him.

Stiles chuckled a little cheekily in your ear, "You're the one bent over the hood of my car, looking like every mans fantasy" Stiles groaned moving away from you.

You were doing your best to ignore him as much as possible, but it was proving to be stupidly hard, you were thanking God that you were almost finished with this. You had to stop yourself from jumping when Stiles' hands began sliding up your thighs, gripping the tool tighter in your hand than necessary when Stiles started to pull your panties down your legs. "Are you trying to kill me, Stiles" you moaned, wiping the back of your hand across your forehead as your legs started to shake.

Luckily, you finished tightening the part into place soon after the words left your lips, you put the hood down carefully and turned to look down at him, kicking your panties the rest of the way off. "All done" you grinned down at him, noticing that he was already looking up at you.

"Thank you so much miss, I Guess I better pay up then" Stiles smirked up at you, pushing you back against the jeep, you took the hint with a giggle and jumped up onto the hood and he spread your legs, you sat up on your elbows to watch him as he quickly running his tongue through your folds, keeping your eyes on one another as he wrapped his lips around your clit.

"Oh god Stiles" you whimpered arching your hips up, grabbing at his thick hair with both of your hands, pushing yourself closer to his face. Stiles practically growled pushing your hips back down, keeping you anchored to the hood of the jeep. You could feel those long fingers digging into your skin, the burn was incredible, it was like nothing you had ever felt before. "You've got way too many clothes on" you panted breathlessly, your head dropping back as you struggled to keep your body upright.

"You taste so good baby" Stiles moaned into you, his tongue slipping inside you, Stiles let go of one of your hips his hand going to your throbbing clit, he circled it slowly and teasingly with his fingers as he pulled his mouth away. "You're so wet for me, can't wait to watch you stretch around me," Stiles said, voice practically dripping with sex.

His words were really starting to work on you as well, you could feel the coil in your stomach starting to wind tighter, "Gonna feel so good" you whimpered, as he pushed two long fingers into you slowly, his eyes dark as he watched his fingers slip inside you.

The way his teeth tugged at his bottom lip was enough to make you squirm, but his fingers were fully inside you now, as he slowly slipped them in and out, he was watching you with his full attention as you writhed on his jeep and it was possibly the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

"Stiles please, I'm so close" you whimpered, tugging his hair harder, trying your hardest to pull him closer to you. Stiles growled loudly into you, picking up the pace with his fingers until he was hitting your g-spot with perfect accuracy, you cried out as his lips latched on to your clit again, and his tongue started flicking over the throbbing nub. "O-oh god! Yes! Just like t-that Stiles!" you cried out loudly, your eyes rolling to the back of your head as you came on his fingers, your body practically vibrating.

Stiles worked you through your high, lapping at your centre just like a man starved. He kept going until you were finally able to get your body to work again, you sat up panting with a lazy smile, causing Stiles to stop and look up at you. "Jesus, you're good at that" you giggled slipping off of the hood and into his arms.

"Now as I was saying" you smirked pulling his t-shirt off, subconsciously licking your lips as your eyes roamed his body freely for the first time.

Stiles chuckled cupping your cheeks in his hands, pulling your lips up to his, his hands moved down your neck slowly as you kissed each other, tasting yourself on his tongue as it slipped between your lips. His hands were gentle against your skin, as they roamed to your back and unhooked your bra. His fingers gently easing the straps from your shoulders, until the offending item dropped to the ground. "You're gorgeous" Stiles murmured hotly against your lips as he pulled back to look at you.

"Well have you seen yourself," you said quietly, as your hands slipped down his chest, feeling his muscles tighten under his skin and your touch, he practically held his breath when your soft touch travelled over his stomach.

Popping the button on his jeans you swallowed the lump in your throat, pulling down his zip, you tugged them over his ass. Then with a smirk, you surprised him, as you pushed against his chest gently, he stumbled back a little with a laugh, landing a little rough on the sofa behind him, he kicked his jeans the rest of the way off a little awkwardly and he was soon looking up at you expectantly.

You giggled at him because somehow he was able to be sexy as hell and a complete dork all at once, you were still giggling slightly when you straddled his hips and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. You whimpered once you lowered yourself into his lap, feeling his hardness brush against you through his boxers, Stiles groaned his head falling forwards onto yours.

You flicked your eyes up to meet him, he swallowed hard when you lifted yourself off of him slightly, Stiles tugged his boxers down to his knees the best he could with you wrapped around him. Your breasts were pressed up into his face, he dipped his head sucking a nipple into his mouth, his teeth and his tongue working the bud perfectly. Causing you to moan loudly, holding onto the hair at the back of his head, Stiles wrapped an arm around your waist, but your head dropped back when he grabbed his cock and brushed it through your soaking wet folds. "Please, Stiles" you whimpered breathlessly, desperate for something from him, you pulled your head up to look down at him as he released your nipple.

Stiles smirked up at you, his cheeks flushed pink when he finally met your eyes again, he had tugged his bottom lip between his teeth. He loosened the tight grip he had around your waist, and you slowly lowered yourself onto him. Your moaning of his name only got louder the further you sank down on him, "So tight baby" Stiles grunted, teeth scraping against your shoulder, as his grip tightened on your hips.

"S-shit" you stuttered half stuttered half moaned when he was fully inside you, "Aren't you just full of surprises Stiles" you giggled, pulling his lips onto yours, Stiles moaned into your mouth when you started to rock your hips over him.

You pulled your lips back from his so you could both breathe, "Jesus, fuck, just like that" Stiles groaned tossing his head back, as you started to pick up the pace, rising and falling over him, you tugged his hair pressing yourself into his neck you sucked and nipped along the large vein there. Every noise he made was just spurring you on more and more.

Stiles started to push his hips up into you, "Fuck, you're so deep" you cried out into his neck. Feeling the coil starting to tighten again, you squealed when Stiles suddenly stood up and you wrapped everything around him tighter.

His hands cupped your ass keeping himself deep inside you, "Sorry, I've just always wanted to do this. If it's okay" Stiles mumbled against your lips, you gasped in surprise a little when your ass came into contact with the cold metal of the hood of the jeep.

"Fuck yes, its okay" you moaned pulling him closer keeping your legs wrapped around his back, hooked at the ankles. Stiles growled as you laid back against the hood, looking up at him nibbling at your lip. He gripped your thighs tight and thrust into you roughly, pistoning his hips at the same time as he pulled you over him.

"Oh fuck Stiles, yes!" you squeaked loudly, your hands wrapping around his wrists for something to keep you at least a little stable.

"You take my cock so good" Stiles groaned, eyes roaming your body as he fucked you hard and fast, one of his hands left your thigh and slotted between you rubbing your clit in hard fast circles. But it was his words that hit you harder than you first realised, your body arched as you suddenly came hard, eyes rolling to the back of your head, your body shaking beneath his brutal pace, you speechless and breathless. "Good girl, come all over me" Stiles grunted, his thrusts beginning to get sloppy as he pushed you through your orgasm, Roscoe rocking beneath the pair of you.

You were still whimpering at how sensitive you were, as he continued to slip in and out of you easily, sweat coating his forehead. Unsure if there had ever been a better sight to open your eyes to.

"You feel so good Stiles, come for me please" you moaned loudly, as he spread your legs pushing them back against the hood. Making himself sink into you further, "Fuck!" you practically moaned at the same time. His pelvis was rubbing against your clit perfectly, and he was continuously rubbing over your g-spot.

"Gonna come" Stiles grunted breathlessly, fingers digging into your skin creating a delicious burn, and bruises you were sure you would see soon after tonight.

You whimpered in reply, no words seeming good enough, knowing that somehow another orgasm was building, you could safely say this was the most anyone had ever made you come in one night. You nodded at him frantically, Stiles bent down and nipped at your collarbone linking your fingers together and pressing them back against the hood. "Come with me Y/N" Stiles rasped huskily, keeping up his pace as his lips connected with yours.

Your nails dug into his knuckles as you both neared your end, moans and cries of each others name filled the air, the sounds of skin on skin more clear than ever. Soon all you could hear though was your blood pumping and your heart thumping in your ears, you sank your teeth into his shoulder to stop yourself from screaming. Stiles groaned dropping his head onto the cold hood, his hips were now slowing as he emptied himself inside of you.

A few minutes passed and Stiles lifted his head to look at you, brushing the hair from your eyes. "I'm sorry I was such an idiot, I've wanted to ask you out for ages. I dunno, I guess I just got nervous" Stiles blurted out slightly, brushing his nose against yours.

You smiled feeling yourself blush at his words, "We're both idiots then, I've never been happier about your jeep needing my help" you smiled running a hand through his damp hair.

"Thank you. For everything. I'm done being an idiot though, so how about after we help the pack, I take you out, or we can get take out at mine, my dad's working tomorrow. Whatever you want, But It'll be just us? " Stiles asked hopefully, gently pecking your lips.

"Sounds perfect" you grinned sitting up and kissing him with everything you had. Roscoe being a disaster was possibly the best thing that had ever happened too you.


End file.
